Sleeping Beauty
by I Am Blueberry
Summary: Krystal has had a long night on duty and wants nothing more than to sleep the day away. But when everyone starts badgering her to get up she snaps and pays the price on all ends. But when the twins get involved, things start to get ugly. How far will a group of Autobots go in order to prove their point and win this ridiculous prank war. Jazz/OC


"Hey Krystal," Jazz shouted at the snoozing femme. Krystal turned over, obviously trying to ignore her shouting mate. "Krystal!" Krystal groaned and turned again so her face was buried in the berth.

"Come on Krystal, time tah get up," Jazz said as she tried to coax his bond from falling back into recharge.

"Five more minutes," Krystal moaned as she placed her servos over her helm.

"Dat's what ya said da last four times I came in 'ere," Jazz pointed out. "Now get up."

"No."

"Come on Lil' Lady, pwease, fer meh?" Krystal considered his plea for several moments.

"No," she repeated shortly.

"Krystal, please, I'm beggin' ya. Prowl's chewin' meh out 'cause ya've been rechargin' fer too long. Ya've got tah get up befer Prowler starts 'is warpath," Jazz explained desperately.

"No. I'm sleepin'. Shh." Jazz shook his head.

"Yer impossible, I 'ope ya know dat."

"Trust meh, I've been told."

Jazz sighed loudly. He decided that he had to call in the professionals if wanted to make any progress with her. He exited the room without making a sound so he could find Prowl. Krystal beamed widely into the berth.

"I always win," she mumbled to herself happily. So far today, Optimus, Optronix, _and_ Jazz had tried to get her out of "Sleeping Beauty" mode without any luck. She snuggled into the berth and the systems that had powered up powered back down as she set herself up for more recharge.

Krystal slept for about another ten minutes or so until Hell on wheels came racing up to her front door, but she didn't know that at the time.

The door opened with nothing more than a creak. Two shadowed meches tip-toed in. It being so dark made it impossible to tell who they were. Each had objects around the size of a cube of energon in each hand. Something else was sticking out between their dentals. One 'bot went around to the other side of the berth, opposite of the other mech. Each pulled the long, narrow object from their mouths and popped open the tops of the other items they'd been carrying and set to work.

{Twenty minutes later…}

"KRYSTAL!" a very angry Praxian shouted as he slammed her chamber door open. Krystal being Krystal instantly jumped into her battle programming. She lunged as the unwelcome intruder. Prowl, being taller and stronger than her over powered her within seconds. Krystal started to claw and shove him.

"I ain't goin' nowhere with ya, ya damned perverted medic!" Krystal screeched as she busted Prowl's grip and slipped out the crack in the door with ease. Prowl lay on the floor, struck dumb by the choice of words she'd just used. You'd think after living in the same base for the last nine months, you would think nothing could surprise him at this point.

"Damned…perverted…medic?" Prowl repeated slowly. "Why…would Ratchet…?" He got up and trekked from so slowly and carefully you'd think that he was walking on stained glass. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see that Jazz was walking in the direction he'd just come from, the room he and Krystal shared when she was at Autobot H.Q.

"Prowler, ya okay?" Jazz asked as he put his arm out to stop the Autobot's Second In Command. "Ya seem…off." Prowl didn't say anything. He just shook his head and moved his lip components wordlessly. "Prowler?" Nothing. Not even a glare was spared for the Saboteur.

"Frag," Jazz cursed as he latched onto Prowl's arm and started to steer him towards the Medbay. "What did ya do? Have fun?" Prowl still said nothing. He obeyed Jazz's movements and followed him towards the Medbay without question.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Lord Megatron, forgive me, but can we start the meeting yet?" Starscream drawled.

"We cannot begin this meeting without Krystal," Megatron trilled darkly at his Second In Command. "Otherwise we would have begun already." Starscream sunk into his chair without another word.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence and anxious movements, the chamber door banged open with a pissy looking Krystal on the other side.

"Where have you-" Starscream started his lecture but never even got start. His voice died in her throat as he took in her full appearance.

"Don't start wiff meh. I've had a long fraggin' night," Krystal snapped as she took her set next to Blitzwing. The 'Cons across from her started snickering. "What?" she lashed out as she slammed her servos on the table, clearly frustrated. "What is so damn funny?" It was Megatron who spoke up.

"I believe before we begin this meeting, I would like you to explain your appearance.

"My appearance…? What?" Krystal looked down at her body. Her mouth fell open. "Those son of a glitches!" Krystal yelled as she smashed her servos on the table again. "I swear I'm _going_ to kill them! Primus dammit! I'm gonna blast them into next vorn! I'll have them rewired to be my slaves!" Every Decepticon present was laughing; minus Soundwave of course. Even Megatron was laughing at his most accomplished assassin.

"May I ask, what are you supposed to be exactly?" Starscream asked boldly.

"Pit forsaken Minnie Mouse!" Krystal huffed as she slunk deep into her chair.

"Enough!" barked Megatron. Everyone shut up. "Let us get on with this meeting."

After the meeting broke up, Krystal stormed off to the wash racks where sure enough, her most hated being in all of history stood there.

"What do you want, Knockout?" Krystal growled. "I have no time or patience to listen to you."

"I was just wondering if you needed help removing the fowl paint from your armor."

"I am able to perform the task on my own, thank-you-very-much. Now if you know what's good for you Knockout," she jabbed him forcefully in the chassis, "you will leave before I ring your neck and make it look like you and Breakdown were enjoying each other's company in the berth." Knockout's optics brighten as the full weight of what she'd just said came crashing down on him.

"I believe I am needed in the Sickbay, I'll just be going." Knockout ran out of there faster than Optronix on a Slip 'n Slide.

Krystal ransacked the supply closet and found the paint remover. She flopped down and started working on her chest.

"I swear, they are going to regret messing with me," Krystal promised under her breath. "They will regret it."


End file.
